There are a wide variety of different types of equipment, such as construction equipment, turf management equipment, forestry equipment, and agricultural equipment. These types of equipment are operated by an operator. For instance, a combine harvester (or combine) is operated by an operator, and it has many different mechanisms that are controlled by the operator in performing a harvesting operation. The combine may have multiple different mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, electro-mechanical (or other) subsystems, some or all of which can be controlled, at least to some extent, by the operator.
The systems may need the operator to make a manual adjustment outside the operator's compartment or to set a wide variety of different settings and provide various control inputs in order to control the combine. Some inputs not only include controlling the combine direction and speed, but also threshing clearance and sieve and chaffer settings, rotor and fan speed settings, and a wide variety of other settings and control inputs.
Because of the complex nature of the combine operation, it can be very difficult to know how a particular operator or machine is performing in a given harvesting operation. While some systems are currently available that sense some operational and other characteristics, and make them available to reviewing personnel, those systems are normally informational in nature.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.